First Day of School
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: William Thornton's first day of school. Just a little reprieve from the season 5 finale. Set in September 1916. One shot. Includes characters from my story, After the Kiss, as well as mentions of Pastor Frank.


**Hi Hearties! This is just a little one shot of William Thornton's first day of school and some Jack and Elizabeth interaction after the season 5 finale last night. Also, I rated this story K+ just to be safe about the end. Thanks for your support and please read and review!**

"Daddy! Daddy! I get to go to school with Mommy today!" shouted five year old William Thornton excitedly.

"I know you are Buddy," acknowledged Jack as he finished tying William's shoes, "But just remember, you'll have to share Mommy with the other students."

"Like I have been with Mary and Charlotte?" asked William curiously.

"Yeah, kind of like that only about twenty other students," said Jack. William bounced out of the room and Jack smiled with pride. He couldn't believe his boy was already five. It had been an eventful five years for both him and Elizabeth as well as the rest of Hope Valley. On May 11, 1916, Jack and Elizabeth had welcomed Mary Catherine and Charlotte Grace Thornton into the world. Though Elizabeth was looking forward to teaching again as well as having her son in her class for the first time, she would miss the twins while they were with Abigail. At least Lillian and Aaron Coulter, Lee and Rosemary's two children, would sometimes be over to play with them.

"Mommy!" shouted William excitedly running down the stairs, "I get to go to school with you today!"

Elizabeth turned around from the stove and smiled at him, "Yes you do, but do you remember what they rules are for today?"

"That I behave myself?" he asked sweetly.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Well, yes, that's a given. But what do you call me?"

"I call you Mrs. Thornton and not Mommy," he said sadly.

"Right," said Elizabeth kissing his forehead, "But no matter what, I'll always be your Mommy and you'll always be my little Mountie!" she said tickling him.

"Mommy, stop!" he laughed.

Jack came down the stairs at that moment, "Breakfast smells good," he commented.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon, your favorite," she smiled kissing him.

"Ew," laughed William, covering his eyes.

Jack and Elizabeth chuckled at William's expense and Jack said, "You know, Buddy, you'll like getting kissed one day."

"Never!" he said.

Elizabeth walked over to the twins who were happily babbling to each other, "Mommy is going to miss you both so much," she cooed at them.

"But you both will have a good day with Aunt Abigail, won't you girls?" asked Jack. They giggled in response.

After the family had finished breakfast, Jack left for work, and Elizabeth had dropped off the girls, William and she set off for the school house, hand in hand. Once they finally arrived, Elizabeth let go of William's hand and he stood back hesitantly, "William, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared," admitted William, "I won't know anyone."

Elizabeth crouched down to William's level and said, "You'll know me. You'll also know Cody, Opal, Emily, Miles, Gabe, Cassandra, Hattie, and Robert," she said, "Ask the other children. I promise you I make school a lot of fun."

"Pinky promise?" asked William holding up his pinky to her.

"Pinky promise," said Elizabeth locking her pinky with his. William grabbed his lunch box and headed inside the church and Elizabeth followed shortly thereafter, "Good morning boys and girls."

"Good morning Mrs. Thornton," everyone said happily.

"Welcome to the start of a brand new year. I know everyone here mostly knows each other but we do have a few new students joining our class today," she explained, gesturing to the handful of new faces, including William, "I'd like each and every one of you make them feel welcome."

Cody, who was sitting next to William, leaned next to him and whispered, "Don't worry William your Mom is a good teacher."

"Now boys and girls, we will get right into today's lesson with our first list of spelling words," Elizabeth promptly began the lesson. After art time and math, Elizabeth dismissed the students for lunch and recess, though William remained in his seat. Elizabeth walked over to him and whispered, "Honey, why don't you go play outside with the other children."

William looked up at her and said, "But Mom…I mean Mrs. Thornton, I like to play catch with Daddy."

"I know, but you can play catch with him after dinner tonight," said Elizabeth. Soon, William went outside and enjoyed recess with Cody and Robert. After recess, the class had science before Elizabeth dismissed them for the day. The rest of the children left for home while William approached her desk.

"Are we going home now, Mrs. Thornton?" he asked.

Elizabeth chuckled and gathered her things, "It's now Mommy again to you." The mother and son arrived home, where Jack, Abigail, Mary, and Charlotte were in the living room.

"Daddy! Aunt Abigail!" shouted William, excitedly running to hug them.

"Hey Buddy!" said Jack picking him up and kissing him on the cheek, "How was your first day at school?"

"It was awesome! We had art time and we learned about bugs and Mommy taught us math using candy!" he said happily.

Jack raised his eyebrows at his wife, "It's easier for them to add and subtract with a visual," she shrugged.

"I also played catch with Cody and Robert at recess, but I like playing catch with you better, Daddy," said William, "But don't tell them that."

"Well then, I say we should have a little fun outside before dinner tonight," he said grabbing their mitts and a baseball.

Elizabeth smiled at the two of them and started entertaining the twins, "Mommy missed you girls today. How were they?" she asked Abigail.

"Perfect little angels," smiled Abigail, "And of course Lillian can't get enough of playing peek-a-boo with them."

"Glad to know," said Elizabeth before they both started fussing, "I better feed them before dinner."

"I have to get home to Cody, Becky, and Frank," said Abigail.

"A pastor's wife's work never ends," said Elizabeth.

"Have a good evening," she said.

After dinner, Jack and Elizabeth settled the twins into their cribs and then tucked William into bed, "Did you brush your teeth?" asked Jack. William nodded.

"Did you say your bedtime prayers?" asked Elizabeth. William nodded again, "Alright then. I love you sweetheart," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too, Mommy," he answered.

"Have a good night, Buddy," said Jack kissing his son as well.

"You too Daddy," said William before going to sleep.

Jack and Elizabeth went to their room and settled changed into their pajamas before settling into bed. Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and asked, "Did Hope Valley's newest student do well today, Mrs. Thornton?"

Elizabeth smiled and laughed, "Well, I may be a bit biased, but I think he did pretty well."

Jack kissed Elizabeth and said, "Well, I'm glad. But after a long day's work, I'd say it's time for Constable Thornton to finish performing his duties for the day."

Elizabeth smiled and began kissing him hard, "I love you Jack Thomas Thornton. So much."

"I love you too, Elizabeth Victoria Thornton. Nothing about that will ever change."


End file.
